undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 116
Groaning as he woke up slightly, beginning to open his eyes a little, Will realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa during his watch making him mentally scold himself for failing to do the task he set himself up for but when he looked up he saw his legs were laying on Angelica's lap who herself was calmly looking out the window. "look who finally woke up" Angelica teased as she turned to look at him with a small smile on her face while Will groaned and gestured some kind of gesture which she didn't recognize as he sat up right and rubbed his hands over his face to wake himself up more. "how long have I been asleep?" Will asked as he shook his head, finally looking up to the window as he saw light from the sun and the rain that had stopped while Bella just smirked as she took a sip from some drink she had made herself. "pretty much the whole night, Bella mentioned you were having a rough time and winded up going asleep so she and I covered for you" she told him knowing not to ask about the "rough time" as it was none of her business and he didn't need people asking about it. "thanks" he muttered as he got up and stretched before heading over to the kitchen to make himself a drink while Angelica brought her legs up and laid across the sofa now that he had gotten off of it. "anyone else awake?" Will asked curiously as he got himself a bottle of water out before uncapping it and taking a swig of it while Angelica turned to look over to him as she answered his question. "Annie is, she's outside getting the supplies ready for when we leave later but everyone else is still asleep or in bed at least, probably cant be bothered to get out of them comfy beds she stated but Will could tell she was joking by the smile on her face. "any plans of when we are actually leaving?" Will asked but Angelica just shrugged as she laid back on the sofa, obviously either not minding when they leave or having left it up to Will to decide. "when the others are awake? or later, I don't know we don't have to leave early but you never know, might be best to get to that safe zone before dark" she answered and Will nodded in agreement as he chucked the empty bottle of water away and walked back over to her. "I'm going to go out for a walk then if no one else is awake, want to come?" Will asked and Angelica grinned as she seemed to quickly get up, grabbing her machine gun as she did and nodded in answer to him. "sure go and get ready and I'll go tell Annie we're heading out, your stuff's up stairs by the way, second door on the right" she told him and he nodded, muttering a "thanks" as he began to go up the stairs leaving Angelica to go outside and tell Annie, the two of them were going for a walk. Reaching the upstairs, Will quickly found the room she meant and gently opened the door just in case someone was in there and found himself accidently intruding as Bella was just lifting her shirt off her body. "oh shit, sorry!" Will explained as he averted his eyes causing her to laugh as she quickly slipped on another shirt to save Will's embarrassment before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to smile slightly but this soon disappeared as she spoke up. "are you ok? I know last night you had a break down so I was wondering...." Bella asked softly but Will just nodded his head as he began looking for his gun causing her to sigh as she stepped away from him, running a hand through her hair. "its good to talk about it you know...." Bella told him, again softly while Will began wrapping the belt around his waist before he holstered his pistol there and turning to her with a grin. "I talked about it last night, no need to worry I'm fine" Will assured her as he walked over to her before he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. However before he could walk out of the room she laid a hand on his chest to stop him. "you will talk to me if your not "fine", wont you?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes with a little sad eyes but he just nodded as he gave her another kiss goodbye and walked out of the room, heading outside to meet up with Angelica. ---- Sighing as she exited Maria's room quietly closing the door as she went, Emily began rubbing her head as she let out a little yawn before she heard a chuckle coming from somewhere and looked up to see Annie passing by her holding some towels making her confused but she decided to ask a different question first. "what's so funny?" Emily asked playfully with a smile to make aware Annie that she was joking which made Annie smile even more as she stopped moving down the corridor and turned to face Emily. "nothing just you staying up all night for no reason" Annie teased causing Emily to stick out her tongue at the doctor before leaning casually against the wall behind her and gesturing to the towels in Annie's arms. "what's the towels for?" Emily asked and Annie grinned cheekily before she looked down the corridors to make sure no one else was around as she began speaking to answer Emily's question. "the water in this cabin still works, apparently it uses the water of the river behind it to power the shower and such" Annie told Emily with a grin which caused Emily to shake her head, laughing a bit. "and the naughty doctor is keeping it a secret from everyone else" Emily pointed out playfully while Annie just shrugged as she laid the towels from her arms onto her shoulder, still grinning. "well everyone else is still asleep and I sure ain't going to loose out on a shower because of it" Annie responded and Emily couldn't help but nod in agreement as she held out her hand for one of the towels which Annie happily gave to her. "so how many showers we got?" Emily asked and Annie laughed as she held up her hand with 3 fingers before beginning to walk down the corridor again leaving Emily to follow her to where the showers were. "so how's it feel like being a mother?" Annie asked playfully but Emily sighed causing Annie to raise an eyebrow as Emily's shoulders slumped a little, obviously showing that Emily either didn't really like the idea or she would've preferred just being friends with the little girl. "its nice and all but....its hard sometimes, you know?" Emily asked quietly and Annie nodded in understanding. She never had any kids herself but she knew what Emily was going on about. She knew that being a parent is a hard thing to do, especially in an apocalypse. "well I think your doing a great job" Annie praised causing Emily to smile big as the two of them reached the showers, Emily was always happy to hear that she was doing a good job looking after Maria, it wasn't like she had any experience before Maria. "thanks Annie" Emily said as she leaned up to kiss the doctor's cheek in a friendly gesture before entering the room to get a shower after what felt like ages while Annie just smiled a little more as she followed Emily in to the room. Annie was always happy to make other people feel happier. ---- Keeping his hands near here the pistol which was holstered at his side as he walked through the woods, Will kept his eyes peeled for any trouble that may come while Angelica walked by his side, her machine gun in her arms as the two of them talked. "I think there's going to be warm beds and probably a lot of food if they're offering for everyone to go there. It probably also has big walls as defense or at least heavy protection and hopefully a chance for a fresh start" Angelica said in answer to Will's question of what he thought was at Charleston. "hmmm, well I defiantly think Charleston could become that but at the moment? I'm not sure. It all depends on how many people they already have" Will stated and Angelica nodded in agreement as she tried to remember how many days ago it was they heard the broadcast. "well, it's been 11 days since we heard the broadcast so I suppose if they had just started up it wont be that built up but wouldn't it make sense for them to have built something up first and then sent out the broadcast?" Angelica asked and Will nodded as the thought about it, knowing it would make sense. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see when we get there" Will stated and after this the two of them winded up going into silence as they kept themselves ready for trouble until finally Angelica looked to him and sighed before stopping and speaking. "look I know you don't want to talk about whatever was up with you last night but I admit, I overheard you going on about blaming yourself for everyone who has died while you were in charge" she said more softly than she usually did but he just silently turned around and nodded, looking down to the floor in shame. "yeah, I was never good at losing people under my command" Will admitted quietly and she nodded understanding he meant about during his time of a gunnery sergeant before she walked over to him and surprisingly lay her hand on his shoulder. "alright if I tell you something?" Angelica asked him gently and he nodded again as his fingers fiddled around with the top of his pistol while his other hand was shoved into a pocket, obviously not really wanting to talk about this but he had gathered that he should listen. "I know its easier said than done for you to stop blaming yourself about the people who have died but these guys don't blame you and neither would the people who have died" Angelica stated but Will shook his head as he finally turned his head up to look at her. "you didn't know them, you have no clue what they would think" Will stated but not coldly or harshly just normally causing Angelica to nod and gently bit her lip as she was careful of what to say next. "true but I know who you are and what you think....look I'm not telling you to stop blaming yourself or get over their deaths but I am telling you to stop thinking they blame you because they don't" Angelica told him but he just remained silent causing her to sigh as she used her hand to tilt his head to face hers. "you think your just some leader that keeps making bad decisions yeah?" Angelica asked and finally he nodded as he searched her eyes as if to ask what she was saying so she decided it was time to say what she had wanted to say to him for a long time. "well to them you aren't, your the kind of guy who could easily survive on his own but you've stuck out around with these people, you've risked your life numerous times to save theirs and you've done everything you could to give them the best chance of survival they could have" Angelica stated but Will still had no idea what to say so she finished it off with a small smile. "to them your not just their leader, your their hero" Angelica said and this time Will looked up to her with a smile but before he could even say anything in response an arrow suddenly appeared from in between her eyes and her body completely went stiff. "oh shit!" Will exclaimed as her dead body fell forwards causing him to have to move out the way while he grabbed his pistol to defend himself but he soon felt something hit the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground while he watched as Angelica's body done the same. "well, well, well....look who I've found" Will barely heard some say and soon enough some one crouched down in front of him and when Will looked up he recognized the man as one of the ones he and Riley had been captured by that one time. "hello again" Jake said grinning before he brought up his crossbow and smacked it down onto Will's face, knocking him out.... ---- Watching from outside as birds flew across the trees, Anthony sighed as he leaned his head against the window. This was it. This was the day when they would find out whether the safe zone was real or not. Whether they were going to be safe forever or still be looking over each other's shoulders every day. If they even got there.... "h-hey Anthony" Anthony heard Jamie speak up with his usual stutter causing Anthony to turn and see said teenager standing at the door as he looked down to the floor awkwardly, unsure whether he was intruding or not. "I-I know you p-probably don't want t-to talk to me right n-now but I wanted t-to say something....about K-Karen" Jamie admitted and Anthony nodded giving Jamie a small smile as they looked to each other, waiting for what Jamie was going to say. "s-she, s-she was the nicest w-woman I met and s-she didn't deserve to d-die because of that s-stupid z-zombie but I'm g-glad I met h-her" Jamie stated causing Anthony to smile a bit more as Jamie spoke. He knew the kid thought quite a lot about Karen. "your right, she was the nicest woman anyone could meet, she may have been a tough girl on the outside but inside, she was a sweet heart" Anthony said with a chuckle which made Jamie relax a little knowing he wasn't over stepping some how. "and she liked you a lot, she would be happy your going to reach that safe zone" Anthony stated which made Jamie grin a little nervously as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt a little, now looking up to look Anthony in the face. "we s-shouldn't j-jinx it, we aren't t-there yet" Jamie stated which made Anthony smile and nod as he walked across the room to pat the kid on the shoulder which made him relax even more knowing Anthony bared no bad feelings to him. "true but I bet there's a good looking girl there waiting for a guy like you" Anthony stated and Jamie chuckled as a cheeky smile appear on his face before he spoke up in a funny tone which made them both laugh. "y-you kidding? when we g-get there, I-I'm not sticking to just o-one girl, going to have t-them all" Jamie stated jokingly which made them both laugh even more before they eventually both went silent and both nodded to each other. "better pack then, so we can get you to those girls" Anthony stated and Jamie grinned as he nodded in agreement before going to pack what supplies of his he unpacked leaving Anthony to do the same, now filled with a little more hope than he had been earlier. ---- Hearing frantic knocking on the door, Eric groaned as he began rubbing his head while he woke up slightly, memories of last night flooding back to him as he remembered everything he had done with his boss. He was just fortunate she hadn't killed him. "don't move" he heard her lightly order as her nails dug slightly into his chest which would've made him gulp but her voice sounded so tired as if she hadn't slept in ages which made him seem to let his guard down around her. Usually he was so scared if he even heard her voice but during last night it was like he was fucking his girlfriend. She was so passionate and rough yet seemed so vulnerable, she even begged him to go on sometimes. It made him think that maybe under that cold exterior, inside she needed someone else to lean on. "someone's knocking on the door, I figured I'd answer it for you" he said and she surprisingly nodded as she looked up at him with tired eyes causing him to, on instinct lean down and kiss her on the lips. However she just responded by kissing back slightly but not as passionately as last night due to still being tired which made him completely surprised, as soon as he had kissed her he expected to be decapitated but she seemed to like kissing him. "you can go" she finally told him as she rolled off of him to face the other way while pulling the covers completely over her naked body leaving him to get out of bed and quickly start putting on his clothes. Although before he could answer the door, he heard her speak up softly. "hey Eric, could we do this again....when I want to?" she asked gently which made him shocked as he had never heard her speak but he soon quickly nodded as he shrugged his coat on, smiling as he answered her. "just let me know when ether you want to" he told her before turning around and answering the door to a clearly surprised Brad who looked at him shocked, obviously not expecting Eric to still be alive but he soon shrugged this off as he spoke. "Jake brought in a guy, your going to want to see this" Brad told him and Eric nodded as he exited the cabin and closed the door, obviously meaning to tell Brad that Red was not to be disturbed before Brad led Eric towards a shed not far away from the cabin. "who'd you find Jake?" Eric asked as he approached the shed door, turning to look at Jake who was currently sitting on a box outside the door but the man just wordlessly kicked open the door and when the light entered the shed, Eric could see clearly who it was that had been captured. It was the guy that had been with the crazy man. The guy he, Brad, Jake and John had captured. It was William Hayes, tied up and captured.... Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues